Warmth
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: It's my turn to protect you. UsoNam oneshot for Youkaineko.


Warmth

Warmth

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Youkaineko so enjoy. Please R&R.

The sun beat down harshly on this particular island on the Grand Line and canyons hid their secrets from the sun's rays in darkest shadow. Far below in the darkness those with sharp eyes would barely be able to notice the silver glint of light that signaled the rivers cutting through the arid land. In one of the tiny towns on this island, a joyful voice yelled out into the crowded bar.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY MEAT?!" The young man who yelled this was instantly whacked over the head by a woman with hair the color of tangerines.

"Luffy will you stop thinking with your stomach for once?"

"I can't help it Nami, meat is just that amazing." Nami rolled her eyes and looked off towards the west. This would be a prime opportunity to check out the local landscape for her maps, as she was sure there were some hidden coves down in the canyons. Turning back to her nakama, her eyes only met Usopp, who looked bored standing off to the right. Sanji had gone off to restock the Sunny's spice supply while Robin and Chopper had gone shopping for books. Brooke, Franky, and Zoro were seated at the bar, already pounding down pint after pint of alcohol. As for Luffy he was eating what looked like an entire cow roasting on a nearby spit.

"Usopp, would you come with me to check out these canyons?"

"But Nami I think I'm sick- but whatever Usopp was going to say next was cut off by Nami dragging him along after her, a hand grabbing tightly onto his nose.

A few miles outside of the town a man was looking through a pair of binoculars when he spotted the two Straw Hats walking towards the west. He smiled to himself when he saw who it was.

"Cat Burglar Nami and Sogeking, just as I had hoped. The man said before his body started to waver like a far off mirage. A moment later there was nothing to indicate that there ever had been anyone around; even the man's footprint had disappeared.

After about an hour of walking Nami and Usopp were staring down into a black abyss, a few solitary platforms visible down below, most likely plateaus only accessible by birds or angels if there were such things in this world. Usopp started whistling a tune to himself before Nami's glare silenced his song.

"So why are we here again?"

"You're here to protect me if we run into any trouble and I'm here to map this canyon." Nami replied. Usopp sighed to himself and stared behind him. A man was walking towards them, his body shimmering in the heat. Usopp blinked and the man was right in front of him. Usopp started moving back but the man had disappeared. Turning around to Nami, Usopp drew Kabuto as far back as he could, eyes glancing around.

"Nami, be on your guard." Nami was about to say something when she felt a strong hand close around her throat and squeezed tightly. "Let her go!" Usopp yelled but the attacker merely smirked.

"I don't think so." Usopp aimed carefully and fired a tiny bird shaped bullet at the man, flames licking it's metal shell as it sailed towards the target but the projectile just passed through his body and sailed off into the distance. "What was that supposed to be?" The man asked mockingly. Nami's hands had grabbed half of her ClimaTract and she was just about to put it together when it was ripped from her hands.

"Weapons are very unladylike." He then broke the weapon with a squeeze of his hand and tossed the broken pieces into the canyon. Usopp ran up and tried to hit him with his Usopp Hammer but he was punched with incredible speed and he coughed up some blood. "I just struck your liver so I wouldn't try to move around very much if I were you." Usopp ignored him and tried to attack once more but he doubled over in pain, copious amounts of blood spilling from his lips. The attacker kicked Usopp hard in the ribs then, again and again until he heard a few of his ribs break.

"Stop it!" Nami yelled as best she could with her bruised throat. The man still had a tight grip on her and she thrashed against him but he was as unmovable as a mountain. The man's ice blue eyes met hers and he gave her a sadistic smile.

"Do you love this piece of garbage? Interesting…" The man said, before his other hand came to Nami's shirt, ripping it off. Her pants followed and soon Nami was as naked as the day she was born, beads of sweat coating her body. "You are truly beautiful…such a shame you have to die."

"Let…Nami…go…" Usopp said, breathing harsh.

"Let her go? Very well…" The man then punched Nami hard in the stomach before throwing her into the abyss beside him. "You best hope she can fly." The man mocked, watching as Usopp dove after his nakama.

Nami felt the wind whipping at her naked flesh like a savage animal. She wondered if she would feel any pain when she hit the water. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her in a tight embrace. Before she blacked out, she was aware of a warm body getting between her and the rapidly approaching darkness.

The first thing Nami was aware of upon regaining consciousness was the sound of rushing water. Opening her eyes, she looked around. She was in a tiny cave of some kind, beyond its entrance Nami could see a flat piece of rock, and splatters of blood were found here and there among the grey limestone. She then realized she was wrapped in Usopp's shirt, the piece of clothing a little large on her frame.

"You're…awake…" A weak voice said from the right. Nami turned her head and saw Usopp propped against the cave wall, a hand covering his side trying to stanch a large flow of blood. It wasn't very successful as vermillion threads trickled through his fingers. Nami started forward and moved Usopp until he was lying down on his back. He tried to protest her treatment of him but a glare from her silenced him.

"Don't talk you need to conserve your strength." Silence hung in the air as Nami surveyed the wound on his side. It was a gaping cut with bits of stone stuck in the middle of the wound, nearly penetrating into Usopp's stomach. Nami's face turned pale at the sight and she started to pick out the pieces of rock as best she could. Spying Usopp's bag beside the wounded sniper, she fished around in it and soon found a roll of bandages which she wrapped around his middle, securing it tightly. Usopp winced in pain but didn't pass out. As Nami rechecked the bandage work she started talking in a soft voice. "I don't remember much when I was falling but I heard someone calling my name…I felt I was covered with something very warm…I can remember that clearly." Usopp was silent but his eyes met hers. "Thank you Usopp."

"Don't thank me, I couldn't protect you…" Usopp said, eyes turning away. Nami reached out a hand and gently cupped the right side of his face.

"You did Usopp and now it's my turn to protect you, understand?" Usopp gave a nod of his head and soon closed his eyes. A few hours later thunder boomed and the heavens were crying. Usopp was shivering in his sleep, his body tossing and turning. Nami lay beside him and covered him with her body. Eventually Usopp calmed down and his breath was cool on Nami's neck. She joined him in slumber a few moments later.

When Nami woke Usopp was standing outside, Kabuto drawn back and aiming straight up. Releasing a spread of 4 bullets one after the other, Usopp knew the rest of the crew would come soon. Half an hour later, Nami and Usopp heard a familiar stretching sound and saw Luffy's head staring at them.

"Nami! Usopp!"

"What…took you?" Usopp asked, before passing out. Nami supported him as they were grabbed by Luffy and carried out of the canyon. Usopp was given over to Chopper and Nami waited by his bedside until a few days later his eyes opened once more. Nami hugged onto him tightly and kissed him deep on the lips. Ending their kiss, the navigator's face was crimson. Just before she could apologize Usopp spoke.

"Love gains its original shine only when there's an interrelationship between the giver and the receiver. It is incomplete when one or the other is missing. The two are one, so I'll ask you Nami, do you love me?"

"What do you think?" Nami asked with a smirk.

"I think…I need to practice on my kissing."

"Then allow me to help you." Nami said, bringing her face closer. Unsurprisingly, her lips tasted like tangerines. Once they broke apart Usopp's thoughts drifted to Sanji and what he might do to him once he found out about this but all his fears vanished when Nami snuggled up to his chest, a serene smile on her lips.


End file.
